The invention relates to an interior lining for motor vehicles. More specifically, it relates to a layer of a closed-cell-foamed, cross-linked polyolefin laminated to a deep-drawable polyolefin sheet and/or a non-woven or woven fabric. The foam layer has a volumetric weight of 20 to 200 kg/m.sup.3.
A similar interior lining is described in the brochure "Cross-Linked Polyethylene Foam", Order-No. 43503 of Oct. 1, 1973, of the firm Bayer Werke AG, Leverkusen, West Germany. This lining consists of a cross-linked polyethylene foamed with closed cells which can be shaped by deep-drawing after it is heated to a temperature of 110.degree. to 140.degree. C. Its mechanical properties correspond to those of known soft foams: its shape is easily deformable and it can be further deformed by the temperatures occurring in motor vehicles, such as those produced by heat or sun radiation. The use of such soft foams for an interior lining of a vehicle therefore requires additional steps and materials to provide stiffening and deformation stability. These steps and materials, however, are economically unattractive.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to develop an interior lining for motor vehicles which is easy to produce and is distinguished by high rigidity while maintaining high stability of shape and dimension up to a temperature of about 120.degree. C.